Bang!
by Bubblebean98
Summary: What happens when a shooting goes down at Hollywood Arts, is everyone going to be okay? Who's the shooter? Read and find out! Contains Mild Language and dark themes
1. Bang!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used, this story is a making from my mind only**

Jade's POV

We were listening to Sikowitz blabber on about method acting and how important it is or whatever when we heard the fire alarm go. Beck shoved my legs off of his lap and pushed me towards the door, standing close behind me as everyone tried to leave. We all made our way for the doors but Sikowitz stopped us.

"Everybody sit down now." He said seriously which was weird to hear, Sikowitz always had some comical tone to his voice, even when he was trying to be serious, it was chilling, and not the fun kind.

"But there's a fire!"

"That's not the fire alarm, little one." Sikowitz told Cat as he slammed the shutters closed over the doors and windows. Okay, now I was really freaking out inside, why were we being locked in?

"Then what is it?" Beck spoke up, still embracing me from behind, making me feel a tad less anxious than if he hadn't been. I loved it when he got protective of me, it always made me feel secure, like he was mine and no stupid girls like Vega or Meredith were gonna have him.

"All you need to know for now is that alarm means we have to stay here until further notice."

"But what's it for?" Tori asked, ugh, shut up Vega, you're gonna freak everyone out.

"Shut up, Tori!" I yelled at her.

"I just wanted to know if we're safe," Tori started, making Cat let out a squeal of fear "it's okay Cat, there's probably nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about." I mocked her annoying voice.

"I don't talk like that!" She yelled at me, she kinda actually does though, at least that's how I hear her all the time.

"Girls, girls, now is not the time." Sikowitz grit his teeth, he was clearly worried which really wasn't a good sign.

Tori got out her phone to call her Mom but Sikowitz snatched it off her.

"Ugh, Sikowitz!"

"No phones!" He threw Tori's phone onto the stage.

"What? Why?"

"Okay." Sikowitz sighed "Everyone but Cat circle around me."

"What?" Cat looked up, clearly offended "why can't I know to, that isn't fair."

"Play with the pretty keys." I handed Cat my key ring, hopefully she won't swallow it this time.

"Kk" she giggled, distracted by the sound my keys were making.

Beck grabbed my hand and we joined the group that were gathered around the stage listening to Sikowitz.

"...there's an intruder in Hollywood Arts." I just about heard the last of his sentence as we listened in.

"Armed?" I asked, Sikowitz gave me a look and I nodded discreetly.

"So why aren't I allowed my phone?"

"It's policy, I know I'm usually pretty laid back with the rules but in situations like this we are following the rules to a tee, you understand?"

"Yes sir..." everyone mumbled, me included.

"So is that why all the blinds are down?"

"Precisely." He nodded.

Everyone started walking away before he called us back "And none of you breathe a word to Cat, the last thing we need is anyone freaking out, you understand?" Everyone murmured yeses and nodded before disbanding.

"You okay?" Beck asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine." I smiled

* * *

It felt like hours had passed, we had no concept of time as we weren't allowed to use our phones but we could just about see the sun coming down through the shutters.

"Can we leave yet, I actually have a life unlike some of you people." I complained, trying to act bored but Beck knew I was scared too.

"It's okay." I heard him whisper in my ear, pulling me closer into his lap. We were sat on the floor now as after a while the plastic chairs were getting really uncomfortable on our backs.

Beck was sat against the wall with his legs out and I was laid out in front of him, my head resting between his stomach and chest as I waited for this nightmare to end.

"Jade, quiet!" Robbie yell whispered at me.

I only glared at him before receiving a light slap on the arm from Beck.

All we were told is there was an intruder in school, from the looks Sikowitz and I shared we both knew the intruder was armed, I just assumed everyone else guessed as much as well. But none of us wanted to admit that's what he actually meant.

Fortunately Cat was completely oblivious as usual, thinking we were just having a sleepover, I mean we've had a sleepover with Sikowitz before but not in the classroom. Sometimes I seriously wonder how she got this far. Which reminds me...

"Cat, can I have my keys back now?"

"Oh yeah, sure," she said quietly, handing them to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sensing something's up.

"You okay, Cat?" Tori butted in, eavesdropping as usual.

"What's this really about?" She asked sadly, crawly up to me and Beck, and sitting on her knees.

I sighed "we'll be out soon."

"That's not what I asked."

"Then ask something else!" I raised my voice, snapping at her, making her cry.

"I'm sorry, Jade..." she garbled tearfully, saying sorry over and over again as she held her head in her hands, shaking her head backwards and forwards repeatedly.

"Cat, I'm sorry,," I kneeled in front of her, trying to get her to remove her hands "Cat, Cat please look at me..."

"You yelled at me." She said sadly, removing her hands from her face.

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

"Jade's just stressed." Tori piped in, I rolled my eyes, glaring at her.

"Oh." She let out a small smile "is it shark week?" I heard Beck snort behind me as he heard Cat say that.

"Sure." I grit my teeth, faking the biggest smile you've ever seen.

"Jade." Cat tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's up?"

"There's a man at the window." She pointed to the shuttered up windows, now I really was scared but I'm gonna keep calm for Cat, also for my reputation.

"It's probably just the janitor." I brushed it off, noticing the shape of a man through the shutters as well.

"He's tryna look inside."

"Everyone duck under the windows now." Sikowitz whispered, hearing what Cat was saying and seeing for himself.

"This isn't a sleepover is it."

"No, sweetie, it isn't."

"Why you being nice?" She squealed "Don't be nice to me, be really mean and rude like always then I'll know everything's okay."

"I..."

BANG!

We heard a loud gun noise and Cat screamed out, meanwhile I was just tryna keep it together, I could feel tears in my eyes and my breathing getting faster, Beck noticed and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly in his and he brought it up to his lips and laid a kiss on the top of my hand.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my, I'm under my bed..." Cat repeated over and over, rocking as she held her hands to her ears.

"I know you're in there..." we heard the intruder, his voice sounded familiar, but no, it couldn't be.

I could hear his footsteps draw away from the outside window so I peaked my head up to look through the shutters at who it was, no, no it can't be.

A few minutes drifted by and I knew he hadn't gone, for some reason he was trying to find a way into this room in particular.

"Why do I always have to be right." I quietly whispered to myself.

"What?" Beck looked at me. I pointed to the figure that was now at the door, he gasped before pulling me into his arm, allowing me to be weak but I wasn't going to allow myself, at least not yet.

The intruder started banging against the door, I'm not sure if it was with his fists or the butt of his gun or whatever, I didn't really care, I just needed it to stop because it was freaking me and Cat, I really didn't need this, not today especially.

I pushed Beck away and crawled up to the door, keeping low and ignoring protests from Sikowitz and Beck. I knew who the shooter was now, maybe I could reason with him.

"Hey, quiet!" I yelled, he stopped banging on the door "I know who you are, what I don't understand is why you're doing this."

"I'm not talking to you, Jade."

"Maybe you'd like to talk to the police then, how about that?"

"The police can't come in for their own safety, this is technically a hostage situation, they won't come in until they know exactly where I am and how to take me down. It's gonna be a long night for all of you unless you open the door."

"You think I'm that crazy, I know how this works, I open that door, you'll shoot."

"You know me, Jade, you know exactly why I'm doing this too so why not just open the door!" I heard him yelling, getting angrier, maybe I should just open the door.

"I don't know why you're doing this!" I yelled back.

"You're all I want, Jade, I promise I won't hurt anyone if you open the door."

Against everyone's protests, I turned the knob that locks the door.

"Good girl, Jade." He stepped in.

"Sinjin Van Cleef?!" Everyone said together, I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, isn't this a Scooby Doo moment." Tori joked.

"Zip it, Vega, can't you see he has a gun?!"

"You let him in!"

"He just wants to talk." I shrugged, returning my attention back to the creep "so, talk."

"Wow, Jade West, everyone's hero, you're the one who caused all THIS!." He growled, I stepped back a bit, feeling Beck stood behind me again. I felt safe.

"You got 5 minutes, Sinjin."

"Haha, not every day you get an audience with the main people!"

"Just get to the point."

"You guys are always taunting me, putting me down, HUMILIATING ME!"

"You humiliate yourself." I sighed, faking boredom.

"Whatever! Well, now it's my turn, look at you, so scared, clinging onto your precious boyfriend. How's that anxiety treating you Jade?"

"I'm not anxious, I'm fine." I stared him down, stepping towards Sinjin and away from Beck "you're gonna be begging for something as mild as anxiety when I'm through with you, you are gonna wish you'd shot yourself when you had the chance because you're gonna rot, you little freak..."

"Jade, remember he has a gun," I heard Beck warn me.

"Stop it," I heard him say quietly

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your little feelings, well good!" I yelled "look at you, you're pathetic..."

"Stop it, stop it..." I heard him say again,

"...the only way you can gather an audience is by threatening us with a gun, you belong in an insane asylum, in fact they should just...

"I SAID STOP IT!"

BANG!

I heard the gun fire followed by a scream, I think it was my own, it was unclear though, the scream felt far away but near. The pain was unbearable, I just wanted to scream my lungs out until I could no longer breathe, it felt like a hole had been ripped right through me. Is this how my mom felt?

"Beck," my voice sounded so foreign, what the fuck. Where's Beck, where is he? Wait a minute, who's holding me, if it's not Beck then...I squint my eyes open and see Tori above me before fluttering them closed again, I'm finding it hard to catch my breath and all I want is Beck. I try calling for him again but fail.

"Beck, leave Sinjin, Jade needs you." I heard Tori call him, he most have been beating up Sinjin or something.

Before I know it, Beck is beside me, but I'm no longer on the floor, I'm in a bed, I can feel his hand around mine and...I try to open my eyes, if only for a second, I fail. I try again and keep them open for a couple seconds, the lights are bright and make me wince, it feels like we're moving so I'm guessing we're in an ambulance, I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

"You're such a fucking idiot." I hear him say through a nervous laugh, obviously trying to keep his cool guy act with whoever else is in the ambulance, I know him better though.

I almost feel peaceful, like I'm drifting through space, "Jade, don't you dare!" I hear Beck yell, what's wrong, I'm fine.

To be continued...

 **Author Note: Sorry, I couldn't resist lol. The next chapter will be in Beck's POV so that should be interesting.**

 **Let me know what you think, also did you guess the shooter would be Sinjin, he kinda reminds me of that photographer from 13Reasons, forgotten his name, but you know who I mean, the stalker with all the guns.**

 **Anyhow, don't forget to follow, fave and review cus it really helps me out.**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	2. Uncertainty

Beck's POV

I've told her to stop winding him up, why won't she, this isn't a game, I'm about to yell at her when I hear Sinjin yell and the gun fire.

No, no please, no.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

BANG!

It was just like the cliche everyone talks about, the world seemed to just go into slow motion, like we'd slipped into one of those weird parallel universes Robbie always talks about. Sinjin fired the gun and I watched helplessly as it hit Jade, I should be the one taking that bullet for her. Somehow out of nowhere I think I see Tori run to catch Jade but it's all a distorted blur.

I hear Jade scream as she falls, it's horrible and I never wanna hear it again. I stare at the bastard who just made her scream like that, he's standing there, almost surprised she got hurt, what the fuck did he think was gonna happen?!

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, punching him as hard as I could, knocking him to the ground.

I was about to go for another punch when I hear Tori call me "Beck, leave Sinjin, Jade needs you." As much as I hate to admit it and would love to just kill Sinjin right now, Tori's right, Jade needs me.

I run over to wear the two girls were, Tori was kneeling and Jade's head was cradled in her lap, if Jade wasn't injured, she would've been so mad at me and Tori right now, I should have caught her, not Tori.

"I'm here, Jade, I'm here." I told her softly, trying to calm her as she screwed up her face in pain, crying and thrashing around "Jade, please, please don't..." I tried soothing her but nothing I was saying was working, it was horrible, I just wanted to take all the pain from her, I'd have it if I could.

* * *

As an ambulance was already waiting in the parking lot, as well as police, it didn't take long for paramedics to arrive, but for Jade being in that much pain, I bet it felt like an eternity.

"I should probably, uh, let you guys do your thing." I started to get up, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. Sikowitz had already ushered everyone out, leaving just him, me and Tori to wait for the paramedics to arrive, now they had arrived it was just me and Jade left in the room. And an unconscious Sinjin.

"No, stay." A paramedic said to me "you can help keep her calm."

Being afraid of hurting Jade anymore, I kneeled down near her head "Hey," I started, holding her cold, pale hand as I noticed her cry when they felt around the wound, I winced myself as I saw how much pain she was in "do you remember when we first met?" She stopped scrunching up her face for a minute and stared at me, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Mmhmm." She said breathlessly wincing, trying to be brave, she didn't have to be, I could be brave for the both of us.

"It's okay." I told her, stroking my thumb under her eye to push the tears away "it was my first day at a new middle school and you were by far the prettiest girl in our year, but also the scariest," I remarked, earning a small chuckle from one of the paramedics, I smiled back at them, only just now noticing they'd already hooked her up to half a dozen monitors.

I also noticed Jade had now been hooked up to morphine so she was asleep, at least I hope so, I doubt the paramedics would be this calm if she were unconscious, then again it is their job. I decided not to finish the story, after all, either way she can't hear me anymore.

* * *

As we walked through the hallway, I spotted André, thank god he was okay, he'd been in his advanced song writing class and when we weren't able to use our phones, we had no way of making sure he was okay. He also, unfortunately, spotted me, and of course, Jade.

"Oh my God, is that Jade?" He asked, running down the main stairs "she got shot?"

"It was Sinjin." I said angrily, gripping my fists together.

"Van Cleef?!" Andre looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah." I nodded, I was shocked too when I saw him, Jade somehow seemed to know though "look, I gotta go, I'll text you if she changes." I told him, running to catch up with Jade.

* * *

We sat in the ambulance, the hospital wasn't far from school but at 6pm there was a lot of traffic, Jade kept on getting jerked as we stopped and started and I know she gets car sick so I just hope she's not awake.

"How'd that story end?" The paramedic in the back asked me, obviously trying to take my mind off of Jade being like this, that wasn't going to work but I humoured him.

"Uh, her and her friend were sat at the lunch tables, I knocked my drink over her by accident and before I knew it we were making out, not on the same day may I add," I chuckled nervously "it's kinda private, some shit happened with her that year and I was there for her before she could do anything stupid." I looked at her, she still looked beautiful, even now "the next year we auditioned together for Hollywood Arts, and when we both got in we went to celebrate, I asked her out over dinner, end of story."

I could have sworn I saw Jade open her eyes, which was impossible because the paramedics told me she was in fact unconscious, but apparently it's nothing to worry about, just the body's way of dealing with injury or some shit, I don't know.

"You're such a fucking idiot." I sighed, laughing a little again from nerves.

I watch as her body suddenly starts to shake violently and her heart beat sky rockets "what's wrong with her?"

"She's going into shock." The paramedic I had been speaking to said urgently "pull over, I need back up."

"Jade, don't you dare!" I begged, hoping somehow she could hear me and would stop doing whatever this is.

We pulled into a quiet street and the two paramedics who were previously in the front rushed to the back, asking me to wait outside. I begrudgingly obliged, I didn't want to leave her, she must be terrified, but I knew I'd only get in their way and make matters worse.

"We're going to have to intubate." I heard one of them yell.

It felt like forever before I was allowed back in but someone finally jumped out of the ambulance and told me she was stable.

I sat next to her once again, the giant tube taking up most of her lower face as the oxygen she was attached to stood behind her.

"Is she, is she gonna make it?" I asked, staring at my Jade, she had deteriorated so quickly within the last 10 minutes.

The paramedic gave me a look that told me everything "we'll do everything we can for her."

"Doesn't really answer my question though does it." I said flippantly, reaching to hold Jade's hand again.

"I can't say, until we get her into surgery we won't know the extent of the damage. All I will say is this, she was in a lot of pain when we saw to her."

"So?" I asked, were they being serious "she'd just been shot."

"Yes, but even for victims of a shooting it shouldn't be as painful as that, not for the region in which she got hurt, which makes us think there's more damage than just what we see on the surface, but like I said, we'll know more once we get into surgery."

"Thank you." I said gratefully for his honesty.

"Don't thank me yet."

 **Author Note: Dun dun dun! Is Jade going to live?**

 **I was originally planning on posting this chapter in the next few days, if not a week, but I was so happy with all your lovely reviews that I just had to finish this chapter for you guys tonight, thank you! You're the best!**

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think and I'll see you soon**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	3. Expecting

Still Beck's POV

Jade had gone into surgery almost two hours ago now, I was getting super worried, what if there was a complication or something. I was about to go find a nurse to ask if Jade was in recovery yet when I saw Tori come into the relatives room, Cat along side her.

"Beck, there you are." Tori greeted me, acting like she wasn't worried, it wasn't working "how's Jade?"

"Still in surgery." I answered.

"Still?" Cat looked up, her eyes all pink and puffy, she looked like she'd been crying, I just wanted to hug her but I had to play it cool in front of Tori, she still didn't know the actual me and I wanted to keep it that way, my reputation was the laid back one so that's what I had to be.

"It's okay, Cat, I'm sure she'll be out soon." I reassured her.

"Um, my dad wants to speak to you." Tori spoke up, clearly feeling awkward about it.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants you to make a statement on the shooting." Cat said, I completely forgot Tori's dad was a cop "couldn't I do that tomorrow or something?"

"I don't think so." Tori said.

"Why?"

"They wanna know why you punched Sinjin..." Cat blurted out.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," I gave Tori a look "sorry, bad choice of words."

"Fine, I'll be as quick as I can." I told the girls, going out to see the 2 cops waiting outside, one of them bring Tori's dad.

"Hey, Beck," Tori's dad greeted me "Do you wanna go someplace more quiet?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

* * *

We sat in a small room with a couch and some arm chairs, it was like the relatives room only the lights weren't as dim and it didn't smell like disinfectant, I think this was a psychiatrists office or something.

"I just want you to know you aren't in trouble," well that was a relief considering I've done absolutely nothing wrong "we just want to know what happened from your perspective."

I wasn't sure if I should say Jade was winding him up, I knew she was but she didn't ask to get shot, she got a little carried away, yeah, but it wasn't her fault, she was upset "He told Jade to open the door and we all told her not to but she did..."

"Then what happened?" An arrogant young officer asked, scribbling something in his notepad.

"Sinjin seemed to think it was Jade's fault or something."

"Was it?" Tori's dad asked. I cant believe he was even asking me that, I definitely wasn't going to tell them she was winding him up now.

"No!" I raised my voice a little impatiently "look, Jade likes to mess with people but she's not some stone cold bitch, despite what everyone thinks, she only messes with people when they wrong her or someone she cares about. Everyone in the school knew Sinjin was a creep, he was always hitting on Jade, I dunno, maybe he blamed her for always rejecting him, got mad about it, she never humiliated him though, Jade doesn't bully people, she gets even." I told them honestly, it was true, Jade can be a spiteful bitch sometimes like when she poured coffee over Tori but she thought she was justified because Tori came onto me, looking back now, I probably shouldn't have kissed her later, I knew it'd hurt Jade, but that was kind of why I did it.

"Gets even?" Tori's dad asked "like pouring coffee in my daughters hair, that was getting even was it?" He never liked Jade, I mean, I couldn't blame him, she did threaten Tori's life on several occasions, but she wasn't actually gonna do it.

Before I could reply, Tori barged in "Beck, it's Jade!"

"Has she woken up?' I practically jumped out the chair.

"No, not yet, but her doctors said they need to speak to you."

"I gotta go." I said to the cops, they both nodded and closed their notebooks.

Quickly I ran down the hallway with Tori to intensive care where Jade now apparently was.

I saw Jade through the window, she looked so tiny, her face looking even more pale than when I saw her earlier, the room wasn't like the one Robbie was in, the walls were just all white and it was much bigger, making Jade look even more tiny in comparison. A bunch of gigantic monitors were around her, hooked up to her arms and her chest "can't I see her?" I asked Tori, placing my hand gently on the glass.

"Her doctor needs to speak to you first." I was kinda annoyed I wasn't able to be there for her when she got out of surgery, she hadn't woken up yet though so I could still be there for her when she wakes.

* * *

"Please, sit down." The doctor offered me.

"I'm good, I've been sat down all day."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Jade's doctor, I just need to know something, it's a bit of an intimate question..."

"What?"

"Do you and Jade have sexual intercourse?"

"She's my girlfriend, use your imagination." I answered vaguely.

"Okay." He nodded "well, you might want to sit down."

"I told you, I'm fine, what's this about?"

"Jade's pregnant." He said. I'm sorry, what? How is that even possible, well I know how, but, what, wait a minute, she was shot though, so how is it...why's he telling me this now, why's it so urgent, oh no.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I'm so sorry, if I could be more delicate about it I would but we aren't so fortunate to have that time," what was he about to tell me, what was so bad "Jade's haemorrhaging, you need to make a choice, as they're technically both children we're not allowed to choose who to save, that said obviously our top priority is Jade. The choice is up to you being Jade's next of kin and the father of the baby, we can focus on Jade and terminate the foetus or we save the baby but it's survival would be very unlikely, it's only 6 months after all. And of course Jade might not even survive such a procedure, I understand this is a difficult choice.

"No it isn't." I said blankly, I probably sounded heartless but what was I supposed to do?!

"I'm sorry?"

"There is no choice, save Jade." I affirmed.

"Okay." He nodded "thank you."

"How long will the surgery be?"

"I really can't say, I'm sorry, perhaps you should go home and we'll ring you when she's out."

"No," I shook my head "I'll wait." I can't just leave her, I'll wait here all night if I have to.

"I'll give you two minutes with her whilst we prep theatre." He told me, leading me out of the room to Jade.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

* * *

I walked into the room Jade was in, she looked so pale, even more than usual, her black hair just made her look white, it was horrible, like she was a ghost or something.

I sat down next to her bed and reached for her hand, it was cold, she felt and looked dead, the only thing telling me she was alive was the steady beeping behind her head on the heart monitor.

"I don't know what to do, Jade, I know you're gonna be mad at me but you'll get over it." I held her cold hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb "I'm sorry but I can't lose you."

"The doctor told me you're only 6 months gone, maybe if the baby was older I'd give it more of a thought, but it's really unlikely it'd even live, Jade, I can't lose both of you, I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish, I should have given you both your best chance, but this is the best chance YOU have and I know you probably don't wanna take it now, but you gotta fight, okay."

I leaned over to kiss her forehead, catching a glimpse of the heart monitor, her heart was beating faster again, I couldn't lose her.

"If you die, everyone will break, you think it's only me and Cat who cares but you didn't see how everyone reacted when you got shot, even Tori would be upset, I know you think she wouldn't but she would, she caught you so you didn't fall to the ground when I failed to catch you, maybe you should trust her more. I think...she wants to like you. Just...come back to me, okay? You promise you won't leave? Not yet, you can leave when you're old and you've conquered all your dreams, you're gonna be an amazing director, I know it, and when you get the chance, and I promise you we will, you'll be an amazing mom."

"It's time." Dr Thomas appeared at the door, his face morbid.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I breathed into the back of her hand, kissing it.

I watched as they wheeled Jade's bed away, leaving just an empty white room, I didn't have the energy to face the girls, they'd ask why she was going back into surgery and it didn't feel right them knowing before even Jade knew.

 **Author Note: Hi Guys, thank you for all your continued support on this story, you're all so amazing and are constantly inspiring me to write more.**

 **Do you think Jade will make it, what about the baby? Did you see that twist coming? Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments, they always cheer me up when I'm feeling sad :)**

 **I just want to say I'm not usually this organised with my uploads so I'd just like to warn you that the next chapter may not be up for a while, or it might be up tomorrow, I literally never know. I am off college tomorrow though so you never know ;)**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	4. Betrayed

**Beck's POV**

I held Jade's hand for what felt like forever, waiting for her to wake up. I noticed her eyes start to flicker as she mumbled something or other "sh, sh, sh, it's okay." I reassured her, kissing her hand.

"Beck?" She asked weakly, still squinting her eyes as she looked around.

"Do you remember anything?"

"That little nub shot me." She moaned, rolling her eyes, making me chuckle a little at her calling him a "nub".

"Anything else." I asked.

She shifted a little in bed, moaning and wincing as she tried to move, I tried to ignore it as I know she doesn't like people making a fuss over her but it was pretty damn hard "pain," she groaned "like the worst pain ever, like something was ripping through me," she described before turning her head to look at me "and you."

"Me?"

"You weren't there, Tori was, you weren't." I instantly felt bad, I was worried she'd remember me not being there to catch her.

"I promise I came to you as soon as I could, I was just dealing with Sinjin."

"Whatever." She sighed, looking away, clearly pissed at me.

"Hey," I caught her attention "I'm not going anywhere I promise." I smiled "just as long as you don't," that got an eye roll from Jade.

"Shut up, Beck." She sighed, trying to sit up a little but failing.

"How'd you feel?

"Well, How do you think?." She answered weakly but sarcastically.

"Jade, listen, I need to tell you something."

"Beck, are you serious, can't it wait? I'm tired." She complained.

"No, I don't think it can." I told her, looking at her seriously.

"Whatever."

"You're pregnant." I announced.

"What?"

"Well, were."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I had to make a choice, you or the baby, it was only 6 months old, it wouldn't have survived anyway, Jade, it wasn't..."

"And you chose ME even when you knew exactly who I'D choose."

"It was only 6 months, it wouldn't have survived, Jade, you know that."

"Get out."

"Jade..."

"I said get out!" Jade screamed, coughing as she held her stomach.

"Jade..." I dived to her, trying to help.

"I'm fine, just leave!"

She continued to cough, I heard nurses come in as her oxygen monitor started to bleep so decided to do as I was told and leave, it wasn't gonna help her if I stayed, not when she was like this.

 **Victorious**

 **Tori's POV**

Jade hadn't spoken to Beck for a whole week now, I was getting worried about them.

I came to Jade's house between classes, she still wasn't in school yet but she was at least home from the hospital now "Jade, are you in, hello?" I rang the doorbell, knocking as I tried to peak through the window.

Suddenly the door opened and there Jade stood in red pyjama pants, a black crop top and...Bunny slippers?

"What?" She said bitterly, staring me up and down, nice to know she was feeling like herself again.

"I just came to say hi." I smiled, holding my hand up.

"Hi." She scowled, faking a smile, and trying to slam the door.

"Wait." I pushed the door open again, Jade wasn't as strong as she normally was "I brought frozen yoghurt." I sing songed, pulling out a small, white paper bag from what the guys have named my "monster purse" "it's coffee flavour!" I added.

Jade put on a fake smile again "thanks, but I'm not hungry." She snatched the bag, placing it on the side.

"Well, okay then." I said, awkwardly standing outside.

"Do you...," Jade bit her tongue "wanna come in?"

"Since you're here, you can make yourself useful and make me a coffee, pods are in there." She ordered, pointing to a little basket of coffee pods next to the coffee maker on the counter.

"Yes ma'am." I said sarcastically, making my "frenemy a coffee as she got comfy on one of the bar stools around the island. Woah, this kitchen was bigger than anything I'd ever seen before, even in TV. I knew Jade's parents were rich, but oh my god!

"So, why'd you and Beck break up? I thought you were okay with each other again now." I asked, handing her the steaming, hot mug of coffee before picking up the fro yo and placing it in Jade's refrigerator for later.

"So that's why you're here." She scowled, raising her eyebrows.

I wasn't even gonna try hiding it this time "Uh-huh, I'm worried about you, about BOTH of you." I reiterated.

"Well, aren't you sweet."

"I just don't understand what's happened all of a sudden? When you got hurt all you were asking for was Beck..."

"No, you don't understand so maybe you should keep your nose out of other peoples business."

"Is it because he didn't catch you, he was punching Sinjin but he came for you as soon as I reminded him."

"No, it's not because of that, I couldn't care less who caught me." That was clearly a lie, all she wanted was Beck when she got hurt, so what had changed?

"Then what's up?"

"He really didn't tell you, huh?" Jade nodded, her thinking face on "I'm honestly surprised, must have been too ashamed."

"Ashamed about what?"

"He played God, that's what!" She raised her voice, coughing and holding her stomach,

"What are you on about?" I scowled, staring at her "Jade, have you taken your meds today?"

"Don't sass me, Vega, I may be weaker than usual but I bet I can still kick your ass."

"I didn't..."

"Yes, you did!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Whatever."

"So, what happened then, why you mad at Beck?"

"I was pregnant..."

"Oh, that's...what do you mean "was", was it the bullet?"

"No, it was Beck."

"What?"

"Beck had to choose, me or the baby, the baby could have survived and I might have too, but he chose me, he chose for his own kid not to have a fucking chance."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that, Jade, he wouldn't just sacrifice his kid."

"Ask him if you don't believe me."

 **Victorious**

As the bell rang for the end of class, I decided to catch up with Beck and find out for myself what Jade was talking about.

"Beck." I called, finally getting him to stop in the parking lot, he had been avoiding us all for the past week "I just got back from Jade's and..." I started

Beck rolled his eyes, clearly already knowing what I was about to say "Hold on, before you start judging me at least let me tell you the full story, she was only 6 months gone, they both would have died Tori, it wasn't a choice.

"But the baby could have survived, Jade too."

"You sound like Jade." Beck sighed, leaning against his truck.

"She's right." I insisted.

"No, she isn't!" He raised his voice, it was so weird to see Beck angry, he was usually such a chilled out guy, although with Jade his emotions were always higher "you didn't see her, Tori, you didn't see her when she was laying in that hospital bed, she was already practically dead, she was so pale, Tori, I couldn't," he gulped "I couldn't lose..."

"I understand..."

"No you don't!" He sighed, god, HE sounded like Jade now "I couldn't lose another but I had no choice."

"What do you mean "another"?"

"Forget it."

"Beck, no," I grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking away "what do you mean?"

"I'm not who Jade's angry at, she's just projecting."

"Really, 'cause she seemed pretty damn pissed to me."

"Then you don't know Jade." He quipped. I have to admit, that kind of hurt, I thought me and her had become close, maybe not

"In case you haven't noticed, Jade never actually shows how she's feeling on the outside, she just gets angry at whatever she can, but 99 percent of the time that's not actually what's bothering her." Beck explained to me.

"Okay, I think I understand." I nodded " it's like when you guys broke up and she got upset over a broken kite."

"Exactly." He smiled, nodding.

"So who's she angry with this time?" I asked.

"Her dad."

"Why?"

"You've met him."

"Yeah, I know he can be pretty hard to deal with but what's he done this time?"

"I can't tell you, Jade will kill me."

"She won't know you told me though, I promise I won't tell her."

"Sorry, Tori, she probably already feels betrayed, I'm not gonna tell you one of her darkest secrets." He warned me, jumping into his truck and pulling away, leaving just me to my thoughts.

Damn it, he's really gotta work on his warning speeches "deepest darkest secret"? Now, I wanna know even more.

 **Victorious**

 **Beck's POV again**

"Jade, open up." I banged on her front door, waiting for her to come "Jade, are you in there?" I pressed my face against the glass, looking around, all the curtains were shut and the TV was on, but Jade wasn't there, she could have been in one of the back rooms or something but I had a bad feeling about this

I grabbed the key she had given me ages ago off of my key ring and let myself in "Jade?" I questioned, hearing crying coming from upstairs.

I ran up the stairs to where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" I heard an incredibly weak voice coming from Jade's room, it didn't sound like her at all.

I turned the corner, spotting her kneeling against her bed in just a a black band shirt and white panties.

"Beck?" She whimpered, spotting me in the doorway.

"Jade." I said softly, catching her in my arms as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"Beck, there's...there's so much blood, I can't stop it." I sighed, her fucking dad, this is all his fault, I should never have let him manipulate her like he did.

"Jade, look at me." I held her head in my hands, making her look at me "there's nothing there, okay?" I nodded to her, trying to ground her flashback "there's no blood, there's been no abortion, okay?" I reassured her, she nodded slowly before burying her head back into my shoulder.

"You understand why I had to do it, right?" I asked, stroking her black hair, weaving my fingers through it as she cried it out "I'm not your dad, Jade, I would have given that baby a chance if it had one."

"I know." She whispered into my chest, collapsing into me as the last of her energy was saturated.

"Come on." I hitched her into my arms and placed her on top of her bed, pulling her covers over her.

Only just now noticing how pale her face was "Jade?" I looked at her, her eyes seemed to struggle to focus on me, I originally put this down to the disassociation associated with her flashbacks but she was relatively calm now "Jade?" I asked again, placing my hand on her forehead "Jade, you're burning up." I whipped the comforter off of her.

"I'm cold." She complained, reaching for the blankets.

"Jade, have you been taking your antibiotics?" I asked her, pulling her top up to reveal an angry red wound on her lower stomach, just above her panties.

"No." She shook her head.

"Jade, why?" I asked angrily, sitting on the side of her bed, pulling her into me, her top was drenched with sweat, how could I not have noticed this, how did Tori not notice she didn't look well when she visited yesterday. How could I have left Jade for a whole 'nother day, I should have visited that evening after Tori spoke to me, not tonight, I left her yet again. Yet again, I failed her, she needed me and I failed.

"He hid them, he said I deserved to be sick." She mumbled weakly, crying as she started to dry heave in my lap.

"Who?" I asked, already guessing. I knew who said that and I wanted to fucking kill him.

"My Dad." She sighed, collapsing into me as she groaned in pain. How can she deteriorate so damn fast?

"Well, thanks to him, you're going back to hospital." I sighed, scooping her up in my arms, she was physically shaking with fever.

I didn't want to wait for an ambulance, I just picked her up, ran down the stairs and placed her in my car.

 **Victorious**

By the time we arrived at the hospital however, I was starting to wish I did call an ambulance as she had fallen unconscious and had what I can only guess was a mixture of blood and pus seeping through her shirt.

"Please, somebody help." I ran into the ER, Jade in my arms as several emergency medics rushed to her, taking Jade from my arms and placing her on a gurney.

 **Author Note: Hi Guys, what did you think? Let me know!**

 **By the way "shaking with fever" is riggors or however the heck you spell them lol. I had them when I had sepsis as a kid and they are horrible! You usually get them when your temperature is like 40 degrees Celsius (have no idea what that is in Fahrenheit but it's pretty serious and makes you feel like utter crap so that's fun, not).**

 **Will Jade be okay do you think? Will we find out more about her arsehole of a father? Follow and review, and you'll find out soon...**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	5. Drained

**Warning: Contains medical talk(sorry for not putting that in other chapter) totally forgot, and generally "dark" themes. Be kind to yourself and enjoy :)**

 **Beck's POV**

The doctor came in to see Jade, who had been asleep since she regained consciousness in the emergency room, looking a tad surprised I was in the room, especiallyat this time of night "I'm sorry, who are you."

"Family," I told him, reverting my attention back to Jade.

"What are you to her?"

"Her boyfriend."

"That's not family, son."

"Not technically," I sighed "but I'm her next of kin," he raised a brow "check the notes if you don't believe me, Beck Oliver." I smiled.

I watched him as he flicked to the front page of Jade's notes "why isn't her father her next of kin?"

"You heard of an absent father, right? The doctor nodded "Well, he might as well be dead, I'm the only family Jade has left." I said sincerely, reaching for Jade's hand, I heard her murmur something as she gripped my hand tighter, drifting between semi consciousness and asleep.

"Oh, well okay," he sighed "I guess I'll discuss her condition with you then seeing as she doesn't really seem fit enough to discuss it herself." He smiled kindly, gesturing to Jade "Jade seems to have contracted a very severe infection in her wound from the last time she was here, an infection like this is often due to lack of care for the wound however apart from the obvious leakage around it, it seems to have been well cared for, which leads us to question other possibilities."

I looked up at him, I knew it would say on her notes she'd been prescribed antibiotics, but would Jade, even after everything he's done, forgive me for ratting her father out.

"She was prescribed antibiotics to prevent this exact occurrence, has she been taking them?"

Sorry, Jade "Her dad wouldn't let her."

"Oh," the doctor frowned "is he against antibiotics, he should have discussed that with her doctor when she was discharged, we have alternatives you know..."

"No, he just didn't." I wasn't going to say he wanted her to get ill but I also wasn't going to let them think that this was self inflicted, that Jade wanted to get ill because that was far from the truth. Saying that however, she should have told me about the antibiotics sooner, we might not have been in this mess.

"Right, okay," the doctor looked between me and Jade "Anyway," he recomposed himself "now normally we'd just give an infusion of antibiotics for a couple of nights and then send her home to finish the antibiotics in tablet form..." I sensed a but coming on.

"But?" I asked.

"But from what you've told us when you brought her in, and what we've observed for ourselves in the few short hours she's been here, it makes us think surgery is the best option..."

"But?" I asked again.

"I'm sure you know this, given this being what I believe is her third surgery in the last week, but every time a patient is put under anaesthesia, it holds a risk. Now, given her current condition and how vulnerable she is, the risks are even higher. Do you understand?"

"So, then why are you operating if the risk is so high?"

"Because due to the nature of the infection, the fact that it's inside the actual wound, rather than in the skin, the risk is much greater if she doesn't have surgery. Do you understand?"

"I think so," I nodded "so, if she HAS surgery she could die but if she doesn't have surgery she could also die?"

"Yes, but the risk is much higher if she doesn't."

"So...what?" I looked over at Jade briefly, hoping she wasn't listening to this "Give me some numbers, what are the chances?"

"60:40 with surgery, without 80/20, maybe even 90 to 10."

"60 or 40 to live."

"40, I'm sorry." He said solemnly.

"Why's it so risky, what are you doing?" I questioned, sounding a little more accusing than I wanted to, I knew they were just trying to help.

"It's not the procedure itself, the procedure itself is rather simple, we're simply going to irrigate the wound," I gave a confused face "basically give it a deep clean. It's the anaesthesia that's dangerous."

"Is there not a way to do it without anaesthetic?" I asked, bargaining for some kind of way out of this horrible situation.

"Only a superficial clean which has already been done on her arrival to ICU and the wound has already got pus around it again, it needs surgery I'm afraid. I didn't want to tell you this but her blood levels were extremely high, we're worried she may have septicaemia."

"What's that?" I asked, recognising the word but only really seeing it around in posters and things.

"Infection of the blood, if it's given enough time, it can lead to organ failure." What, was he being serious?

 **Victorious**

"Jade, Jade, wake up," I shook her gently.

"Beck, go away," she complained "I'm tired."

"I know you are," I sighed "just let me talk to you then I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Wait," she looked around "how'd I end up here?"

"You're in ICU, it's what I need to talk to you about."

"Again?" She moaned "that's not fair, I want my bed, can't we just go home?" Jade said sadly.

"No, I wish," I sighed "but you're sick."

"Ugh," she moaned.

"Jade, just listen," I tried to keep calm "you need to have surgery, okay?"

"Why?" She stared at me.

"You just gotta trust me, okay?"

"Yeah, but why?" She whined, getting annoyed.

"Why should you trust me?" I asked.

"No," she growled, clearly irritable "why have I gotta have another operation?"

"Come here," I offered, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding out my arm for her to rest her head in "if you don't things could get really bad for you, okay?"

"Baby," Jade said softly, turning her head to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not Cat, you don't have to be diplomatic or anything, you know I can handle the truth." She pushed, resting her head back into my chest.

"I know."

"Do you mean like "bad" as in dead?" She figured out.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm tired," she whined, pulling my into her embrace.

"It's just the infection, you'll feel better soon."

"No," I felt her shake her head "I mean I'm TIRED." She pressed, knowing that I knew what she meant when she emphasised "tired".

"Jade, don't you dare," I warned her sternly.

"You know I love you, right?" She said, pulling my hand into hers.

"Don't you dare, Jade, don't you even think about saying goodbye," I warned her again, pulling her even closer into me.

"I'm not," she said, her voice sounding down "I'm just saying I love you."

"Wow," I chuckled a little.

"What?" I couldn't see her face as she was resting in my arm but I sensed her smile.

"It's just always me who has to say "I love you" first, is all."

"No, it's not," she denied, trying to sound like normal but her voice was quiet, I could tell she was struggling, I was just glad the rest of the gang weren't seeing Jade like this, she would not be happy showing them such a "weak" side of herself.

"Oh yeah," I tried to take her mind off the pain, whether it was the physical or emotional pain, something was bothering her "name one time." I chuckled.

"Just now." She answered.

"Apart from then," I face palmed.

I felt her grow heavy on my arm as she drifted back into her dreams. It was going to be a long night...for both of us...

 **Author Note: Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews, they're so great to read and inspired me to write this up nice and quickly for you guys. Seriously, you are the best!**

 **Sorry, I know it's another surgery but thems the breaks I guess. I decided to write some fluff in this chapter as the next one's not so cosy. Don't forget to follow and review to see the chapter sooner!**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	6. Grimm

**Warning: Contains dark themes, death, 'child' abuse and some medical talk. Be careful and stay safe :)**

 **Jade's POV**

Coming around from the anaesthesia was horrible, it was like waking up from the deepest sleep ever and yet at the same time felt like no time at all had passed.

I know I've already "recovered" from an anaesthesia once before but that was entirely different, I was way too out of it to remember anything, let alone recovering from it.

All I remember from it was one minute I was in an ambulance feeling the worst pain I'd ever felt, sort of between consciousness', the next I was in a hospital bed, still in pain of course, but by a hundred times less, more sore than actual pain.

This time however I was, despite feeling like absolute crap, fully aware of being put under, as well as waking up. Why didn't anyone warn me I was gonna feel like wazz waking up after? Beck said I'd feel better after. Liar.

 **Victorious**

As I slowly regained consciousness I could hear different sounds all around me, the room I was in sounded busy, nothing like the quiet room I had upstairs, or was it downstairs? To be honest I have no idea what floor I'm on right now.

I could here people talking, some closer to me, that would be Beck of course, recognise that Canadian accent anyway, and some further away, maybe other relatives or doctors, I don't know, I don't really care to be honest. I put my attention away from trying to work out the voices as they started to give me a headache and my attention was caught by repetitive bleeping, not just around me anymore either, if I didn't have a headache before, I certainly had one now. One of the monitors in particular stood out to me, a high pitch beep on a loop, yep, I was definitely alive.

If I really concentrated I could hear Beck's voice, but I couldn't actually make out what he was saying over all the background noise.

I heard footsteps come closer "we'll move her back up to ICU in a bit," I heard a doctor say.

"Yes!",I thought, before hearing what he said after "just as soon as she's woken up and we've checked her over." Fuck!

Come on Jade, you've really gotta open your eyes now, I willed myself, I didn't want to be stuck in this noisy room forever

I tried to open my eyes but failed, feeling incredibly dizzy as a massive haze came over me. I'll wait a couple more minutes before trying again. For now I guess I have to just work out what's happening without looking, I tried to concentrate harder on my other senses.

I could feel something over my face, it felt humid and stuffy, I guessed it must have been an oxygen mask, I wanted to yank it off my face right this instant. I tried moving my hand up to my face but I felt it quickly get pulled back down by back. I heard myself groan irritably at him, it's so weird to hear my own voice when I don't sound like myself.

"Jade, you need to keep it on." I heard him tell me "you're oxygen's low, okay?"

Damn it! That's why I'm all dizzy, for fucks sake, fine, I'll do as he says just this once. Just as long as it gets me out of here faster.

 **Victorious**

"What, where am I?" I asked, feeling disoriented as I opened my eyes to find I was no longer in recovery but back in my nice, comfy bed in ICU, only Beck behind me, and not a bunch of other people.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Beck smiled.

"Beck, what's happening?" I asked groggily, still not sounding like myself, damn it!

"You were getting irritable so the doctor down there decided you'd be more comfortable up here, that's all." I would have remembered that, he was lying.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." He tried to keep a straight face, he was such a bad liar.

"Beck." I warned.

"Look, you're okay now, that's all that matters." Okay now? What was that supposed to mean?

"Beck." I said again.

"Yeah?" He looked at me like a sad puppy.

"What happened?" I asked seriously.

"You kinda deteriorated, but you're okay now, that's all that matters." He said again, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself than me.

"Beck, what happened?"

"Nothing Jade!" He raised his voice.

"Beck." I said aggressively, I couldn't shout but I could still sound aggressive, that was my literal default tone of voice.

"You died, okay?!" He raised his voice.

"What?"

"You stopped breathing Jade, okay, I didn't wanna tell you, but you pushed."

"W-what, for how long?"

"I dunno." He shrugged "2 minutes maybe, but it felt like forever, Jade, okay, are you happy now, did that fulfil some sick fantasy of yours to hear that you fucking stopped breathing?" What the fuck, why was he angry at me?

"Do you think I asked for any of this?" I raised my voice a little, trying to sound strong, how could he be angry at me for something that was completely out of my control.

"You knew the risks, Jade, you knew that anaesthesia could have killed you, don't act like you didn't!"

"Yeah, and you knew the risks when you sentenced our baby to fucking hell!" I spat back at him, feeling tears in my eyes.

I saw he was about to say something but stopped himself when he noticed me crying. Instead he sat on the side of the bed and just held me.

"God, when did I get so fucking weak?" I sighed, sniffling as I wiped my eyes with my black cardigan Beck had brought me from home, it was nice to be in something that wasn't hospital clothes.

"You're not weak, Jade." He whispered into my hair.

"I fucking died, Beck, think that's as weak as you can get." I commented.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got mad at you over it, I just..." he breathed "it didn't feel right telling you something like that."

I closed my eyes for a second but I'm guessing I fell back to sleep as when I opened my eyes again Beck was gone and a note was on the side, I reached over and grabbed it

 _Sorry, had to go to school, but I promise I'll be back later,_

 _Love you,_

 _Beck xoxo_

 **Victorious**

The whole day was a blur of sleep and morphine but when I opened my eyes, at least properly, I saw the last person I was expecting to see standing in the corner, his arms crossed over one another and his face full of disappointment as usual...

"Dad?" I blinked, glancing at the clock, it was almost 5. Where was Beck, shouldn't he be here by now? I cringed hearing my mind say that, god, when did I get so damn needy, snap out of it, Jade!

"Jade." He acknowledged me coldly, now standing at the end of my bed, pressing a button so the head of the bed would lie almost flat. I wasn't sitting anymore but laying, I could feel my airways start to feel constricted as the oxygen tube in my nose started to tether. I tried to sit up on my elbows but was still too weak. I noticed my dad roll his eyes and say "pathetic," under his breath.

"You're the one who did this to me!" I yelled at him, pulling my head up with all my strength.

"Oh, Jade, you're so over dramatic, you do these things to yourself." He shook his head "this is the abortion all over again, I didn't force you, you chose what was best for you and Beck."

"Don't you dare, I didn't choose!" I spat at him "You manipulated me, you controlled me, " I glared, adding "just like you did with Mom."

"Don't you dare talk about your mother in that way!" He screamed at me "it should've been you that died." I heard him say under his breath.

I'd always known he'd wished I got shot instead of my mom, but there was a difference between suspecting it and actually hearing my father admit it, despite everything my father had done I'd always wanted to impress him, to make him proud of me, and hearing him say that; well, I was devastated.

"How can you say that to your own daughter?" I yelled at him, or at least tried to, feeling a lump in my throat, I refused to give my father the satisfaction of making me cry.

"A daughter who failed to save her own mother!" He roared.

"I was a kid, let it go!" I answered back, defending myself "Why do you never blame my brother, he was there too."

"You were 12," he hollered at me "your brother on the other hand WAS a child, he was only 9."

"I don't give a shit, he's just as capable as I am, you wanna blame someone, blame him, he's the one who forgot to lock the door, it's his fault the intruder got in, it's his fault mom got fucking shot!"

"Watch your tone, young lady!" He warned me, I just rolled my eyes "I mean it."

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?" I challenged.

"Oh little girl, you have no idea do you. Do you seriously think it was a coincidence a "shooter"," he put in air quotes "came to your school on the 5th anniversary of your mother's death?"

"You!" I stared at him, how could he do this to me, I knew he hated me but...what? I was speechless.

"Or should I say murder." He spat "it always should have been you," he walked towards me, saying quietly into my ear "and now it is."

"Every single time I've tried to have you killed, something has always got in the way, I brought you to the brink of a mental breakdown the other year and you just couldn't give up, could you. I mean, you survived a fucking gun shot wound for Christ sake. Why didn't your mother?!" He screamed at me, making me flinch, I couldn't help it now, after everything he'd just said to me, the fact he knew the abortion would break me, the fact that's exactly what he wanted, I couldn't help it

"then I practically brought you to the precipice of death, and that stupid boyfriend of yours had to get in the way. Well," he pulled back my blankets, rolling up his sleeves "if you want something done, do it yourself." He sighed, pressing down on my freshly stitched wound.

The pain was horrible, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, my breath caught in my throat like my voice had been stolen as he pressed his hands hard into my wound.

I started to feel a sort of separating sensation with the worst pain attached. The stitches popped and I felt, weirdly, a sweet release as the pressure was released when the hot, sticky blood, MY blood, started to run over my stomach. My vision started to blur and white spots appeared in front of me. Was this seriously the end, was I going to die at my fathers hands?

I heard the door open, my vision almost completely faded as my focus completely evaporated.

"Sorry I'm late, I was..." I heard Beck's voice faintly, wait, Beck?

"Beck," I tried to call him but it came out as a whisper

 **Beck's POV**

"Sorry, I'm late I was..." I held up a couple of cups of coffee "Jade?" I ran to her, putting the coffee down and slamming my hand onto the emergency call button beside her bed.

I came into Jade's room, expecting to find her happy to finally have a coffee, but instead saw her laying half unconscious, her stomach covered in blood as her monitors went crazy.

Beep beep beep, beep beep! Beep beep beep, beep beep!

I could hear the loud emergency alarm around me as I tried to shake her awake "Jade, Jade, come on, wake up, Jade, wake up." I shook her lightly before being taken out by a nurse as several more nurses and doctors filed in to help her.

As I waited on the plastic chairs outside, I could hear the doctors shouting various medical jargon, including "VF" and "cardiac arrest".

 **Author Note: This is by far my favourite chapter so far, that and the one where she got shot. Mwahahahaha, yes, I am evil lol. Not really, well, maybe a little but aren't we all ;)**

 **I wasn't sure whether to split this chapter in half or not, it seemed quite long, let me know what you thought of it! Also, I'd love to know what's been your favourite part so far. You guys are seriously the best at reviewing so just keep on at it, okay, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	7. Fallen Angel

**Warning: Contains death, strong suggestions of self injury, and all around dark themes. Be careful and stay safe :)**

 **Beck's POV**

Dr Thomas came out, the guy who had been treating her since day one, his face morbid "Beck, I'm so...so sorry." No, no, it can't be, she can't just give up like that, she can't.

"No." I shook my head.

"Son," the doctor placed his hand on my shoulder "it's okay."

"How can you say that? How is it okay?!" I shouted, I wasn't normally the type of guy to fire off at somebody, being an aspiring actor, I made it a point to have control of my emotions. That wasn't happening today, my whole world had gone.

"She tried, I can promise you that, her body took an awful lot, we didn't even think she was going to survive that third operation, remember?"

"Oh yeah, and how is THAT supposed to make me feel better, she's gone."

"We can put her on life support if you'd like, so you can say goodbye properly." He offered, it was tempting, but it was also unfair to Jade. After all it would just be an illusion anyway, just a cheap magic trick.

"No," I shook my head "no, I...it's selfish, I don't wanna keep her alive any longer than she has to, she doesn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of this."

"I'll have her body sent to the morgue then." He said respectfully, adding "After you've paid your final respects of course."

I walked slowly back into the room as her doctor tried to pull me back away, telling me I can't see her at the minute. I didn't care, I needed to see her now, I needed proof that she was gone.

"He shouldn't be here." I heard some grouchy nurse say fainting.

"Cut the kid a break," I heard Dr a Thomas say, I smiled inwardly for his kindness "go and get a coffee or something, I'll come and find you once he's said his goodbyes, okay?"

"This is most unprofessional, Dr Thomas,"

I heard the door open and close, I think the nurses have left. I was barely paying attention to them anyway though. My eyes were purely set on Jade as I stared at her, there she was, laying completely lifeless on the now flat bed.

Her black pyjama top with a grey bunny on top had been ripped in half and two orange plasticky panels laid on her chest. Her black cardigan was all matted with blood and her lips had already started to turn a greyish blue. There was an intubation tube in her mouth, but no oxygen attached, all her monitors had stopped. SHE had stopped.

I knelt down beside her, holding her hand in mine "please come back to me." I whispered into her fist, kissing her cold hands one last time.

"I'll leave you two alone." Her doctor offered, about to leave the room.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

He turned to me, offering me a hand up to my feet "We're thinking it was self inflicted, the stitches weren't dislodged but completely ripped open."

"Self inflicted," I shook my head "no, she didn't do this."

"She does have marks on her arms indicating previous self injury."

"I know she does!" I raised my voice "but she was over that, okay, she didn't do this."

"Grief is a..."

"I know who she was, okay?!" I yelled, frustration and anger bubbling up inside me. I had to go and see Sinjin, I had to know why he did this "I know who she was." I said again.

 **Victorious**

I came into school early that morning, I just wanted to be alone where Jade always used to go. I walked in and instantly saw her locker, there it was, painted black and stabbed by a dozen scissors. I walked up to it, stroking my finger across the metal handle of her favourite pair of scissors.

It felt disrespectful to touch her things but it had to be done, fortunately I knew her locker combo, our anniversary, it had been the same since we arrived at Hollywood Arts, very predictable for someone like Jade. God, she'd kill me for calling her predictable. But that's who she was, she was so unpredictable that every now and again she'd surprise you by doing the "predictable" thing if that makes sense.

Anyway, enough putting it off, gotta open her locker. I took a breath and swung the black painted door open, it looked just like any other high schoolers locker, but it wasn't, it was special, it was Jade's, it was my Jade's.

There was a small circular mirror on the inside of the door, black of course. I caught my reflection in the small mirror, god, I looked awful, I hadn't really made a point of checking myself out in the mirror these last few days, my only priorities were seeing Jade and making sure I didn't fail senior year, my parents would kill me.

I smiled as I noticed stuck up around the mirror were a dozen Polaroid's of of me and her, some with Cat with too, but mostly me and her.

Most of her locker was filled with books and things, not like she needed them anymore, I'll donate them or something, maybe give them to Jade's brother if he even cares that she's gone, doubt it, Jade was just one big screw up to that family, they didn't deserve her, not one bit, the only one who loved her was her mother, at least she was with her now. Although I doubt someone like Jade even believed in Heaven and things, I do at least.

I noticed something taped to the back, I sighed as I pulled it off and saw it was a pack of razor blades.

Jade, no.

I pulled a blade out, curious, but instead of a blade, there was a little note folded up instead.

Huh?

It read "it's okay, things will get better," in blue biro, I smiled, I recognised that hand writing, it was mine. I pulled out another, again, a blade didn't come out but another note, this one said "someone loves you, I promise."

I remembered how I used to sneak little notes into her lunch bag, trying to prove to her that she was loved. Eventually she realised it was me and we started hanging off, she started to trust me, and not long after we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

She kept them though, albeit in a razor box, but she kept them, that was the point. I never really took Jade as the sentimental type, to be honest I even forgot about the notes. I thought she would have thrown these out ages ago, but she didn't.

This was the side of her that I wished she had a chance to show everyone else, Tori especially, Cat had some idea of what Jade's 'softer' side was like but the rest of our group barely even knew anything Jade when it really came down to it.

I took the notes out the box until I was just left with razors and put them in my wallet before throwing the razor blades in the bin.

 **Victorious**

Then came Sikowitz' classroom. I walked in, a dozen memories coming back, including the worst one of all. I closed my eyes, imagining it as if it were happening in front of me all over again

" _I said stop it!"_

 _Bang!_

I opened my eyes and looked at where it was that she fell, my Jade, now a fallen angel.

There was still a blood stain from where she had fallen, it was clear the janitor had tried to wash it away but it was still visible, I'd been in class since the shooting but when it's packed with chairs and kids everywhere, you don't really notice something as small as discolouration to the carpet.

I looked around the classroom, walking over to our chairs, Jade always had the yellow one, and I had the green one, I remember one time when Jade walked in and Tori was sat in her seat, she literally pushed her off just to get that chair, after all she could have literally chosen any chair but she wanted that one.

I walked up to the stage, smiling as I remembered different times of our acting classes.

 _"Please run in front of a bus!"_ I visioned Jade yelling at Tori when we did alphabet improv.

Yeah, that happened on more than one occasion, Jade yelling or grunting angrily on that stage. I chuckled a little, remembering just how feisty my girlfriend was.

 _"What's an understudy?"_ Tori asked cluelessly, even I was a little annoyed by that, she was in a performing arts school and yet she hardly knew anything about performing arts, you could empathise with Jade's frustration sometimes.

 _"Ugh!"_ Jade growled, throwing a chair at the window.

 **Victorious**

I was about to leave out the back door when I heard the other door open, I turned around, seeing Sikowitz stood there, the lights weren't on and the sun had only just started to rise so the classroom was pretty dark but I could tell it was him.

"Beck?" Sikowitz asked "what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sir." I shrugged.

"Touché," he smiled, sitting on the stage "So, how's Jade?"

At hearing her name, I couldn't take it anymore, I broke "She's, she's gone, Mr Sikowitz, sir." I sniffled, breathing deeply.

"Oh, Beck." Sikowitz enveloped me in a hug as I tried to stay strong "let it out, my dear boy." He patted my back as I sobbed solemnly into him.

 **Author Note: Sorry guys, I'm not one to give character happy endings. And no, this isn't the end, but it's close ;)**

 **Don't forget to follow, fave and review and I'll see you next time :)**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	8. Surreal

**Warning: Contains dark themes and suggestions of sexual and physical abuse, as well as mentions of gun crime, please be careful and stay safe :)**

 **Shruggers POV**

"Everyone be quiet!" Sikowitz raised his voice above all the chattering teens.

"Woah, calm down, you wacked up teacher." Rex snarled.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Sikowitz yanked Rex off of Robbie's hand and chucked him out the window.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted.

"Robbie, shut up." Tori whispered loudly "Sikowitz is trying to talk."

"Thank you, Tori."

"Now then," Sikowitz sat down "everyone in this class either knew or were friends with Jade West, correct?"

"Has something happened?" Cat squealed.

"She's YOUR best friend. Don't you think you should know?" Robbie accused.

"No!" Cat squealed "She's in intensive care, dummy, they're only letting family in!"

"Was." Sikowitz said.

"What do you mean was, has she gotten better?" Cat smiled, hopeful.

"Well if you let teacher talk," Sikowitz said, getting inpatient "then I shall tell you."

"Last night, at around 5:30pm, Jade West," Sikowitz started choking up "Jade West died. Now, I know this will come as a shock to some of you, particularly those of you who didn't even know she was admitted to hospital a second time. But she was, and this time, she didn't get the chance to...to return home."

I looked across at my class. Sikowitz was sat on the step up to the stage, just trying to find words to say before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Now, if any of you have any ideas about how we can honour her memory here at Hollywood Arts please feel free to drop a note in this hat." He turned around, quickly grabbing a hat from the props box and placing it at the front of the stage "and I will read them out in class tomorrow.

"As you know already, counselling is available for anyone who was affected by the shooting, but if you need grief counselling as well, then don't feel embarrassed to ask, there should still be a sign up sheet outside my classroom but principal Eikner should be holding a whole assembly about it soon."

I could hear Sikowitz talking about counselling and things but I wasn't really paying attention any more. I looked around at my classmates, even those of us who didn't even know Jade, me included, couldn't believe it. I scanned my eyes around the room, trying to see if Beck was in class, he wasn't.

Tori was a weird one though, I know they were friends but they were never really that close, I look across at Tori and instead of seeing her upset, I notice her tweeting something. Seriously?

I look at her other friends, André's just looking shocked, Robbie looks kinda guilty now as he moved awkwardly in his seat. I try and get a peak at Cat without making it obvious but can't see her face as I'm sat right behind her.

I hear my phone bleep, and look at it quick, it's Tori's tweet on The Slap

Just got given the worst news ever, I know we weren't 'technically' friends but I would have liked to think of us as close. RIP Jade. FEELING: Sorrowful (sad face)

I rolled my eyes before noticing Cat had peaked at her phone and was now shifting uncomfortably in her chair, I could tell she didn't wanna be sat in this class any longer. She shot her hand up.

"Can I go?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Of course," Sikowitz barely got a chance to answer and Cat was practically running out the door.

"Now then," he clapped his hands together, trying to seem normal, well, normal for Sikowitz "Any questions?"

We all shook our heads and Sikowitz sighed a breath of relief. I don't think any of us wanted to talk about this any longer than we had to.

"No? Good." He sighed, laying down on the stage, his face in the carpet "class dismissed." We could hear him mumbling as he pressed his mouth to the floor.

I watched as everyone got up to leave but none of her friends seemed concerned about Cat. I decided to ask André.

"Hey, André," I caught up with him as everyone filed out the door "is Cat okay?"

"Oh, hey, Hailey," he smiled, recognising me from when I used to dance back up for some of his music "Yeah, she just needs some time alone to cool off, she'll be fine, don't worry about it." He told me, but I wasn't so sure, Jade was her best friend after all, I knew how close they were, and yet her friends have seem to forgotten all about that.

 **Victorious**

I walked into the girls bathroom, hearing crying coming from one of the stalls. Cat.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Tori?" She sniffled.

"Nope, Hailey." I said softly.

"Who?"

"I'm an old friend of André's, I used to back up dance for some of his songs. Remember?"

"No," I heard her say quietly.

I sighed "I danced back up for Jade's song at the full moon jam."

"Oh, okay," She sniffled, I heard the bolt sliding across and a very tearful Cat stepped out "you knew Jade?"

"Kinda," I shrugged "I mean we rehearsed together but I never really got to know her."

"Oh, okay," She said sadly.

"I would have liked to though," I added, genuinely meaning that. Jade seemed like a pretty cool friend to have "tell me about her." I offered, trying to make the small red head feel better.

"Beck didn't even tell me himself, I had to find out in class." Cat started crying again. Obviously I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Aww, it's okay," I rubbed her shoulder.

"No, it's not okay!" She yelled "me and Jade were like sisters and no one seems to care that she's gone." She squealed, letting out a little squeak as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor "I mean, do you know what Tori did, she tweeted about it! Who does that?"

"I know, I saw." I shrugged, sitting down next to her "but people deal with grief in different ways."

"No one cares that she's gone but me and Beck! We're the only ones that knew her!" She sobbed, adding "properly, I mean, me and Jade, we understood each other, and now she's gone and no one cares."

"That's not true, I care," I offered.

"You do?"

"Of course," I smiled "look, why don't we work on something together to remember her by, I'm sure you have some idea of what she would have wanted."

"Okay," she wiped her eyes "yeah, that sounds nice."

 **Victorious**

 **Beck's POV**

I sat in my room reading a song I had found of Jade's over and over again. When sorting out her school books, I found a notebook amongst them which turned out to be one of her song writing journals, I don't know what it was but this song in particular, out of any other in the book, just seemed to speak to me on a personal level, like she was still here in those lyrics.

Bzzzz!

I heard my phone vibrating on my desk. I'd gotten about a dozen texts from Cat in the last 5 minutes, all of them varied messages of "why didn't you tell me?" Sorry, Cat, I'll make it up to you I promise.

Bzzz!

My phone buzzed again, I decided to check this time,

 _Cat: R u ok?_

 _Me: I guess so. You?_

 _Cat: Not really_

 _Me: Anything I can do?_

 _Cat: Actually yes! Me and Hailey r working on something 4 Jade. Any ideas?_

 _Me: Who's Hailey?_

 _Cat: Old friend of André's_

 _Cat: Any ideas_

 _Me: One sec_

I walked back over to Jade's song book, taking a picture of the song I had been reading all morning and sending it to Cat

 _Me: I found a song in one of her journals, maybe you can do something with it_

 _Cat: Thanks :)_

 _Me: No problem_

 **Victorious**

"Are you not going to school today?" I heard my Mom ask me as I grabbed a root beer from the fridge.

"I've already been." I shrugged.

"Are you gonna have some breakfast?" She asked me, frying up some bacon.

"Nah, I've got this." I held up the root beer, taking a swig.

"Beck, honey, you need to eat."

"I'm going out." I said quickly, grabbing my jacket and heading out.

 **Victorious**

"Hi, I'm here to see Sinjin Vancleef."

"Vancleef?" The guard looked at the papers "he hasn't had anyone come in, guess it's his lucky day." He sniggered.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, my hands in my pockets.

 **Victorious**

"Beck, please, you gotta get me out of here, I don't belong here." Sinjin pleaded almost as soon as he saw me.

"This is exactly where you belong, you hurt Jade!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I swear I'll make it up to her, but I, I had to, he'd hurt MY family otherwise."

"How do you suppose to make it up to her, Sinjin, she's dead!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the table.

"What, that can't be, I-I shot her in the stomach, I calculated the shot to cause the least damage, she can't be dead, she can't be."

"She is!" I spat, gripping a hold of his shirt.

"Beck, please, you gotta believe me, I never meant to hurt her, but h-he made me do it, I had no choice, Beck, I loved, Jade, I really did, I'd never want to hurt her." Sinjin begged "don't you remember when we went to that drag race together, I thought we were tight now." I let go of his shirt, sighing.

"This isn't a joke Sinjin, this isn't some sick fantasy of yours in that demented little head of yours, it's real life, and you killed her, you understand me?"

"No, I didn't, I didn't do it, he did, the posh guy did, I swear, it wasn't me, the grey haired man killed her, I don't know what he had against her but I was just a pawn, please Beck..."

"A posh guy?" I stopped him "what do you mean, a posh guy, what did he look like, Sinjin?"

"I don't know." Sinjin cried.

"I'm your only hope of getting out of here, Sinjin." I spat, holding his shirt again "now tell me what you know!" I released him.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He sighed, wiping his glasses "It started off with just text messages, I have no idea how he got my number but he kept on messaging me all this information about Jade, personal history, everything!" My blood boiled, I really didn't like the sound of this, is that why he mentioned the anxiety, did he know? "I thought he was just like me at first, deeply interested in Jade..."

"You mean a stalker." I glared.

"Call it what you will," he replied, offended "anyway, then he started telling me to do this weird stuff to her."

"Like what?"

"Umm, I don't really want to say."

"Sinjin..." I warned.

"He told me to rape her!" Sinjin yelled "I said I could never do that, I could never hurt Jade in that way, he kept pressuring me though, not letting it go, telling me to hurt Jade in some way almost every day, I just avoided Jade as much as I could, hoping the text messages would stop, they didn't. Finally, he said if I don't shoot her on a certain day, he'll kill everyone I have ever loved, Jade included." He explained "Beck I HAD to do it, I had to shoot Jade otherwise so much worse could have happened to her. But I shot for somewhere that I thought would cause the least harm, I'm begging you, I'm telling the truth."

"Then what was with all that in the classroom, acting all crazy?"

"Exactly that, I was acting! Beck, we go to a performing arts school, well I used to, it was all acting, he was listening in on an earpiece to every single thing I was saying, I had to make it convincing, I had to make it seem like I just shot randomly at her in rage, when in actual fact, I knew exactly where I shot her."

"Then why didn't you tell the police this story?"

"I did, but they even denied the fact that I had an earpiece in my ear, he bribed them to keep me shut, Beck, I'm just a scapegoat, I swear it."

"Sinjin, this is important, what did he look like?"

"I only saw him in person once, we met in an alley down the side of the school in the early hours of the morning where he gave me specific instructions and of course the gun and an earpiece."

"What did he look like?"

"I told you, he was posh, had grey hair, but not like all of it, like it was brown and grey in like a comb over style, and he was wearing a blue suit, kinda looked a bit like our congressman, but it couldn't be him, could it, Beck?" I was gonna fucking kill him!

"Thanks, Sinjin," I got up from the table "I'm gonna get both of you justice, okay, he's not gonna ruin your life too."

"Wait, Beck, who was it, who was the guy? You sound like you recognise him."

"Jade's dad."

 **Author Note: Hey guys, happy armistice/Veterans/poppy Day :)**

 **The story is starting to come to an end now. What do you think? This isn't my favourite chapter I have to admit, I still like it though.**

 **Don't forget to be your awesome selves and fave and review! :)**

 **See you soon...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	9. Justice

**Warning: Contains all around dark themes, talk of death, suicide and child abuse. Please be careful and stay safe :)**

 **Beck POV**

I arrived at Jade's house, I was just going to collect some bits from her room but when I saw her dad's car in the driveway, I saw an opportunity which was unlikely to occur again.

"Open up!" I yelled, hammering on the door until I got an answer, I knew he was in.

"Hel...oh." He stumbled back, holding his nose as I gave him a sharp right hook.

"Who have I pissed off now?" He sighed, wiping a bit of blood from under his nostrils with the side of his hand

"I'm Beck," I glared at him.

"Ohh, I see."

"Not yet you don't." I punched him again, this time making him fall to the ground.

"Now, now, son," Jade's father held his hands up, trying to edge away as he crawled backwards across the floor "what would Jade want?"

"What would Jade want?" I asked, full of rage and a wanting for this man to die. I stepped towards this monster "what would Jade want? It doesn't matter what Jade would want, because she's dead! You fucking killed her!" I screamed, shoving him down to the floor as he tried to stand up "admit it, admit what you've done, you son of a bitch, at least have the decency to do that!"

"I didn't do anything." He sneered

"Liar!" I screamed, walking closer and kicking him hard "I just told you your daughter was fucking dead and you didn't even bat an eyelid, what did you fucking do to her?!" I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me, not so tough now was he "Answer me!"

"I gave her what she deserved." He laughed.

"Which was?" I grit my teeth, reaching my hand into my jacket pocket and pressing the play button on my pear phone.

"I made sure she suffered a long, agonising death." He chuckled, his voice emotionless "it should have been her, she failed to save her own mother, god rest her soul."

"She was a child, and you destroyed her entire life for it. You pathetic old man." I spat.

"She would have taken her own life long ago! If you hadn't have stepped in I wouldn't have had to, y'see."

"Oh, here's the Arthur West we know," I sighed "blaming everyone else for everything, do you ever think that maybe if you hadn't been sleeping with other women, YOU could have saved your precious wife?"

"How dare you talk to me like that, in my own home!"

"Not for long, soon enough your only home will be a prison cell." He looked at me confused so I pulled my phone out of my pocket, Holding it up for him to see as I pressed stop on the recording "I just recorded your confession and you're going away for a long, long time."

"How dare you, do you have any idea who I am, I have very powerful friends, I can make your life a..."

"You already HAVE made my life hell!" I yelled, guessing what he was about to say "You took away the one thing I loved more than life itself. So don't try and threaten me, mate, I'm not as gullible as Sinjin, I know you've got nothing left, face it, you're finished."

"It's my word against yours, I'm an esteemed congressman, they'll never believe a child like you!" He spat "You're just a grief stricken teenage, nothing more, you will have forgotten about her by the end of the year, mark my words.

"We'll see," I will never forget Jade, ever "They may not believe my word but they'll believe, hmm I don't know, your own word."

"A recording, that's all you think you're going to take me down with, you've obviously spoken to that weird kid, you know I got to the police, I can do it again."

"Oh no, I wouldn't be so careless, not just a recording, no, I've got text messages, I've got your creepy stalker photos of your own daughter, oh," I flicked my phone to my most recent video "and I've got this..."

 _"Oh little girl, you have no idea do you. Do you seriously think it was a coincidence a "shooter"," he put in air quotes "came to your school on the 5th anniversary of your mother's death?"_

 _"_ What, how did you get that?"

"Yeah, see, what you didn't know is they have cameras in ICU, in fact they have every type of monitor in ICU, so you can see the exact moment her heart stopped beating and YOU, her own father, you walked away," my voice turned dark "and left her to die!"

 **Flashback to 1 hour ago**

"Dr Thomas," I ran up to the main doctor that had been looking after Jade "I need a big favour."

"Anything to help you with your grief, son."

"I need you to help me get justice for Jade, and for that I need to know what happened in the final moments before her death."

"Beck, are you feeling alright, they've got her shooter behind bars, remember?"

"I know that!" I raised my voice before repeating calmly "I know," I sighed "I just need to know she didn't kill herself, please, I know there are CCTV cameras in there, I can see them."

"Fine," He sighed, looking around to see if there were any jobs worth nurses around "I'll show you to our records room, follow me."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." I told him gratefully

 **Victorious**

"So, in the olden days as you millennials call it, all of this would be on VHS but lucky for you, nowadays all the cameras just upload the footage to this handy dandy little computer. Everything is sorted by day, room and time, I can't stay here for long before someone notices I'm missing so try and find it as quick as you can." He explained, clicking into the files for me to browse.

"Got it!" I announced, finding a file with the date of Jade's death on, as well as her room number, I flicked through the video until I got to around 5 o clock, a man entered her room, I couldn't see his face yet by Jade was still asleep.

I wound on a little further, Jade was awake now and the man was stood at the top of her bed, I could hear his voice, it sounded like, no, it wasn't, it couldn't have been her dad who was with her when she died.

I watched as an argument between them unfolded, I just wanted to reach in and save her "Jade," I placed my hand to the monitor.

Her father walked round to the side of the bed and placed hard on her stomach, I felt like I was going to be sick." I've seen enough, I said, practically gagging as Doctor Thomas quickly pressed pause.

"I'm so sorry, you were right."

"He killed her, that fucking bastard, he fucking killed her!"

"Beck, calm down, I know you're angry but you want justice, not revenge, remember?"

"Yeah, okay." I breathed, controlling my emotions.

"Now then, I'll email this to you and you can take it into the police station as evidence."

"Thank you."

 **End of flashback**

"What are you gonna do with all this information, hand it into the police?"

"You see, at first when I saw that video, all I wanted to do was kill you, I still do in fact, but you're right, Jade wouldn't want it, despite everything you've done to her, she still wouldn't have wanted to see your cold body burn."

"So that's it then, you're taking it to the police?" He shrugged.

"No, you are!"

"What?

"Y'see, Mr West, in Hollywood, something you wouldn't know much about seeing as you refuse to associate yourself with "our sort", everybody knows everybody, and that includes the news channels, I've given this info to my friend at CBS news and what a story it will make, can you imagine the headlines." I hadn't actually, I was just bluffing, but he certainly didn't know that "Now, she'll broadcast that live on air tonight unless you hand yourself in with all that evidence, who knows they might even give you a slightly smaller sentence, doubt it, but you can give it a go." I shrugged coldly.

 **Author Note: Okay, yes, I know Beck has been out of character a lot, particularly in these last couple of chapters, however that's kinda the idea, I find chilled out, laid back Beck quite boring to be honest.**

 **In fact I was talking to my friend(DrDoom2006) last night about exactly this and I was saying the only time Beck ever shows emotion is around Jade or when he's acting, that is literally it. Let me know by all means if I'm wrong but that's what I've personally always noticed.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, next chapter should be the finale so look forward to it because it goes off with a bang, sorry, couldn't resist ;)**

 **Didn't forget to fave and review! :)**

 **See you soon,**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	10. Finale

**Warning: Contains all around dark themes, bereavement/grief and gun violence, please be careful and stay safe :)**

 **Beck's POV**

I had decided to come into class today, I didn't want to, so soon after Jade's death, this whole school held memories of her. But Cat said she had a surprise for me so I had to come to Sikowitz' class at least.

Sikowitz picked up a purple felt hat, pulling several notes out "no, no, no." He sighed, exasperated as he threw a bunch of screwed up pieces of paper around the stage "I thought you kids were supposed to be creative, all these ideas stink!" He groaned, throwing the hat to the side.

Cat got up from her chair and handed Sikowitz a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it quickly.

"You want to do a showcase?" He asked, looking shocked but also pleased, so that's why she wanted me in class today.

"Yeah, like a kick back style," Who I imagine to be Hailey started, standing up with Cat.

"Y'know with live music, and a performance, and partying, Jade loved those." Cat listed excitedly.

"Girls, that's a lovely idea, but these kinds of things take a lot of planning."

"You don't have to do any of the work, we've already started working on a song with André." Hailey said, gesturing her hand to André as he smiled, holding his hand up briefly.

"Oh really?" Sikowitz smiled "what song?"

I was smiling too, Cat was too adorable for words, I can't believe they had planned all this overnight.

"One of Jade's, Beck found it in one of her songbooks." Cat turned around, gesturing to me.

I already had an idea that's the song she had chosen when she first mentioned a showcase. Although, I never imagined Cat wanting to do something as extravagant as a showcase when I gave her that song, thought she'd just sing it in class or assembly or something. Guess I should always expect the unexpected when it comes to Cat.

"Oh, lovely." He smiled, clapping his hands together.

"So?" Hailey asked, looking hopeful.

"Girls, you may have the song but it's still a lot of work..." Sikowitz started.

"I know," Cat nodded hopefully, stopping him before he could change his mind, we could already tell he was all for it, he was just trying to be a 'responsible' adult "just say yes and we'll handle the rest." Cat begged.

"Okay," Sikowitz shrugged as Cat jumped up and down excitedly "if anyone would like to help then please talk to Cat, Hailey and Andre." Sikowitz announced, turning around to write something about stage cues on the board.

 **Victorious**

"Hey guys," Cat came to the mic "I'd just like to take a moment to remind you why we're all here and to perform a song for you." The band started playing the music André had written to go with Jade's lyrics "okay, this a song by Jade West and it's called "Are you just sleeping?" She originally wrote it for her Mom but now it's being sung for her, I miss you, Jade." I heard Cat say quietly into the mic as everyone's attention was held by her. **(A/N Are you just sleeping by Sheridan Smith if you want to know what it actually sounds like just type it into google and it should come up)**

The music swelled and Cat started to sing as Hailey and a guy danced contemporary in front of her.

 _I'll bring the whiskey,_

 _I'll meet you there, in the kitchen_

 _And through cigarette smoke,_

 _You'll tell a joke, and I'll listen_

Cat finished the first verse and I could already tell she was getting emotional.

 _Put the world to rights,_

 _God, how I loved every one of those nights_

She started the pre chorus and I could see her visibly shaking, I wanted to go up there and tell her to stop but I know she'll be mad at me if I don't let her do this for Jade, she'll think she's let her down so I have to just watch. God, Jade would kill me for letting Cat do this.

She started the chorus, seeming to calm down a little.

 _But are you just sleeping, will you wake up?_

 _We've still got plenty of things, to talk about,_

 _Are you just sleeping, is this a dream?_

 _I've still got far too many problems, to figure out_

 _So don't go to bed, cause I am not ready,_

 _To say goodnight yet,_

 _The instrumental came and I could see as Cat recomposed herself, learning how to keep her emotions in check from her therapist and love of acting._

 _You bring the music, I'll bring the songs_

 _And we'll sing them,_

 _Cause we're the real stars, no one knows who we are,_

 _But we'll show them_

That verse in particular always felt like Jade more than any other of the lyrics, Jade found her love of music through her Mom and I remember how she'd always felt like a huge part of her was missing when her Mom died, especially since her father was so cold to the arts as well.

The next chorus came and Cat lead it strongly, giving a powerful affect to the audience as they all cheered quietly, trying not to disturb the music too much.

 _And put the world to rights,_

 _God, how I loved every one of those nights_

 _But are you just sleeping, will you wake up?_

 _We've still got plenty of things to talk about,_

 _Are you just sleeping, is this a dream?_

' _Cause I've still got far too many problems to figure out,_

 _So don't go to bed, 'cause I am not ready,_

 _To say goodnight..._

 _Didn't you tell me hundreds of times that I'd be okay, I'd survive,_

 _And didn't you say, you would always be there,_

 _Now you're just a voice in my mind_

 _Now are you just sleeping, I wish you'd wake up,_

' _Cause I've still got plenty of things I need to talk about,_

 _Are you just sleeping, is this a dream?_

 _I've still got far too many problems I need you to figure out,_

 _So don't go to bed, don't rest your head,_

 _Don't go to bed, 'cause I am not ready,_

 _To say goodnight yet_

I watched as Cat tearfully finished her last line. Poor Cat.

As the melody came to an end and the dancing came to a close, everyone applauded and cheered. I decided to make my way to the side of the stage to congratulate the girls when they came down.

Hailey was the first to come down the steps as Cat was busy talking to Tori who had come up to the stage to comfort her "Thank you so much," I said gratefully, hugging her "that was beautiful, Hailey."

"It was my pleasure," she smiled, throwing her jacket over her short backless black dress "I'm glad I could be there for Cat, she looked like she was struggling tonight." She added.

"Yeah, I know," I said, scratching my chin as I watched her and Tori talking to Andre on the piano "I'm gonna go see her in a minute."

I didn't realise Hailey had walked away and someone else was standing next to me until I heard his voice. How dare he show up here!

"Quite the turn out, isn't it, didn't realise my daughter was so popular."

"What are you doing here, you should be in jail." I glared intensely at him

"I told you, I'm untouchable, you did come closer than most, mind," he sneered "I mean did you really think your little ..." He shut up suddenly as Cat came hopping down the stairs, clearly recognising her. "Cat, great performance." He addressed her as I watched him shift uncomfortably before swiftly walking away.

"Oh," she looked confused "thank you!" She called back "That was weird, he didn't even give me a chance to say hi." Cat said, disappointed as she watched Jade's dad walk away, she'd always expected the best out of Jade's dad, I didn't have the heart to tell her who he really is.

"You were great, kiddo." I hugged her tightly.

"I hope so," she said sadly, her head down as I rubbed her shoulders "I'm sorry for getting all emotional up there, I thought I could handle my emotions, y'know like you can." I sighed, thinking if only she knew, haven't really done a good job of keeping my emotions in check lately.

"Are you kidding, you were amazing." I smiled "Jade would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks, Beck, that means a lot." She said but her attention didn't seem to be on our conversation anymore "anyway, I'm gonna go and catch up with Jade's dad, I'll see you later, okay."

"Have fun," I fake smiled, frowning as soon as I was sure she was no longer looking at me.

 **Victorious**

"You want some punch?" Tori appeared next to me, handing me a red plastic cup.

"Sure," I smiled "thanks."

"What's up?" She asked, clearly sensing something off about me.

"Nothing, just Jade's Dad." I raised my voice over the music.

"What about him? Don't you think Jade would be happy he was here, she never thought he cared, remember?"

"Because he doesn't." I fired back.

"What?" She raised her voice, looking confused.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you something, but you've gotta promise not to tell anyone, especially Cat,"

"Beck I, I'm not sure."

"Tori, you have to promise me."

"Okay, fine," She said, blasé "I promise." She shrugged.

"Okay, I know it's gonna sound crazy but Sinjin didn't kill Jade, her Dad did."

"Beck, what are you talking about, we all saw it, Sinjin shot her."

"Yes, I know he shot her, but Jade's dad set it up, okay?"

"Okay, even if you were telling the truth, why would he be here then if he killed her, huh?"

"I don't know, he's a complete psychopath." I exclaimed.

"Beck," Tori laughed.

"So you don't believe me?"

"Sorry, no," she shrugged, swaying to the music.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," I grabbed my phone from my pocket and showed her the video.

"Oh my God, he really did kill her," she placed her hand to her mouth, shocked "and he's just talking to Cat like nothing ever happened, oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, we've gotta get her away from him, I can't go by myself, he'll just make me seem bad to her."

"Oh, but I promised I'd dance with André." She groaned.

"You can dance with him after," I rolled my eyes "come on," I dragged her along with me.

"Fine," she pouted.

 **Victorious**

"There, see, she walked away from him of her own accord, now I'm gonna dance with André like I promised." Tori said happily.

"Have fun." I called to her, smiling.

"I will." She smiled back.

"What's up?" I asked Cat, noticing her stare at something in particular, or should I say someone, I followed her gaze and saw Sinjin stood in the corner. Looks like he accepted my invitation after all.

"Beck, what is HE doing here?" She glared, breathing heavily.

"I invited him." I shrugged, drinking some of my punch before Cat swiftly thwacked it out of my grasp, the sticky orange beverage running down the parking lot.

"He killed Jade! How can you just forgive him like that?" She asked angrily. I could understand her anger, she still believed he did it, I guess I had to tell her the truth, at least a portion of it, better than nothing I guess.

"Because he didn't." Cat gave a confused look "Look, just trust me, okay, it's complicated. All you need to know is he's out on bail until his trial, he won't hurt you I promise, okay?"

"Yeah, well I don't trust you!" Cat yelled "not anymore!" She started crying, running away.

"Cat!" I called.

 **Victorious**

"What's up with Cat?" Tori came up to me.

"What happened to that dance, that was fast?"

"Ugh, don't talk to me about it, André found someone else to have fun with." She glared at Meredith dancing with André.

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled "he'll get bored of her soon, trust me." Meredith was not the right girl for André, like, at all.

"So, what's up with Cat?" She asked again.

I pointed over to Sinjin "Oh," she frowned "you've still not told her then?"

"How do I tell her that her best friends dad is a murderer?"

"You can't protect her forever, Beck."

"I know." I sighed, spotting Jade's dad talking to Cat again "Come on," I grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her over to Cat and Mr West as she groaned over dramatically.

 **Victorious**

"Uh oh," she said quietly, spotting what I saw, how dare he comfort Cat, it's his fault.

"How dare you talk to Cat." I shoved Jade's dad hard, pushing my hands into his chest as Cat just stared, looking very confused.

"Beck." Tori warned.

"I'm fine, Tori," I acknowledged her.

"She was my daughter's best friend, how can I not comfort her, I don't see any of you here for her." He said, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, you really wanna go there, do you?"

"Shut up, boy." He warned, his tone severe.

"You see that, Cat, that little moment right there, that's who Jade's dad really is." I glared at him.

"I'm confused."

"Oh, you're confused, well, let me enlighten you." I started "That man, that man right there, he killed Jade!" I yelled, hearing everyone gasp as a circle around the four of us formed.

"No, he, he loved Jade. Why would you say something like that?!" Cat yelled at me.

"Because it's the truth, Cat. I'm so, so sorry, he killed the best thing that ever happened to the both of us."

"No, you're lying." She shook her head, starting to panic.

"Cat, he's telling the truth." Tori stepped in.

"Tori?" She looked to the Latina, a very deer in the headlights look on the poor little red heads face.

"Oh please, you're really gonna believe the word of your friends over your family, I'm like a father to you, Cat."

"YOU, shut your fucking mouth!"

"And what are you gonna do, Beck, you're just a scared little child." He commented.

"Oh, you want a fucking bet, come at me, old man, come on," I shoved him, barely making him move "come on, let's see what you've got." I squared off against him, being pulled back by André as he made his way into the middle of the teens that now had practically everyone at the event gathered around.

"You think you can talk to me like that?!" Mr West yelled, reaching for something in his suit jacket lining, I furrowed my brows, confused as Mr West's face turned to an expression of confusion also.

"Looking for this?" Sinjin suddenly pulled a hand gun out his pocket, making everyone scream "I wasn't gonna come here at first, Beck, I thought it was a bad idea, but on my release this morning I heard a couple of dodgy guards talking," I looked at him. "Mr West was planning to kill you tonight, Beck, I couldn't let that happen, I had to stop him."

"Chu need to calm down, Sinjin." André started walking towards him.

"Let him talk, André." My best friend looked at me, confused, "trust me," I told him.

In all the stress of everything I'd completely forgotten to tell HIM the truth about Sinjin, he still thought Sinjin was the bad guy, he trusted me though and backed off.

"Mr West was planning to kill you tonight, Beck, I couldn't let that happen, I had to stop him."

"Okay, that's good, thank you," I stepped closer to Sinjin "but you don't have to kill him."

"You'd seriously protect the man who killed her?!" He yelled "then you're no better than he is!" André looked across to me, more confused than ever, I gave him an 'I'll tell you later look'.

"No," I shook my head calmly "I'm trying to protect you , you're not a killer, Sinjin, but you will be if you pull that trigger, your entire life will be ruined."

"I'm sorry, Beck," he turned to me, Jade's dad was for once in his life completely silent "but my life's already ruined."

Bang!

I stared at Sinjin, a mutual understanding between the two of us, we both knew what was going to happen now as we heard the sirens in the background. He'd saved my life but destroyed his own in the process.

"It's okay," he mouthed, an accepting smile as everyone but the five of us ran around screaming and panicking. Little did they know the real killer had been stopped.

 **Victorious**

"Sinjin, why did you do that?!" I raised my voice as the police handcuffed him and read him his rights. I wasn't mad at him, heck, I wanted to do exactly the same, I was just shocked. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, it appears Sinjin was way more intelligent than we thought.

"He was gonna kill you, Beck, I couldn't let that happen, not when you were the only person who believed in me."

"But now you're gonna go to jail."

"I was going back to jail anyway, Beck, come on, did you actually believe we could get him? At least this way I got Jade some justice, my conscience is clear." He smiled, being shoved not very kindly into the back of the police car.

"Thank you." I called to him.

"Don't thank me yet, he might live." He called back as they slammed the door in front of his face.

"No," I looked over at his body on the concrete, his head blown through "seriously doubt it."

 **The End**

 **Author Note: And so, the finale happened, I told you it would go off with a bang lol ;)**

 **I love that song so much, it's so gorgeous and weirdly enough fit into the context of this story so well, I just had to use it, thank you Sheridan Smith!**

 **You satisfied about what happened to Jade's Dad? Kinda sad though when you think about it, that practically the whole family died from getting shot, just Jade's brother left, let that sink in and then ask if Sinjin did the right thing? Hmm, moral questioning, huh? What's your opinion on Sinjin shooting Mr West in the face?**

 **Also, did you like Hailey, I felt chemistry between those two, not gonna lie but I know you Bade shippers would be mad at me if I put them together lol so they're just friends. Side note, I know Robbie wasn't in this chapter but he just didn't feel placed right if you know what I mean, like there were already so many active characters, I didn't wanna overload it.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to favourite and review, and I'll see you awesome people soon. Not too soon though lol**

 **I haven't finished a story in SO long that's not a one shot, yay!**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
